Season 10 One-Shot
by momodavid
Summary: This will have one story per episode and each story will go off of one line/scene. Will contain Tiva, McAbby but lots of team. Not case fic.
1. Chapter 1

I saw some people doing something like this and it really inspired me. I'm a little late but oh well- this is going to be a series of one-shots based off one scene in each episode.

Disclaimer: Own NCIS? Not I.

**Episode 1 "Extreme Prejudice"**

"**We slipped," "Really? I thought the earth moved,"**

It was a classic line. Of course, totally lost on brunette beauty of a partner.

We just stared into each other's eyes for that split second and I swear. This was something different. I've never gotten so lost in another persons soul but hers just swallows me up.

It's true we'd had our rough parts through the years but with both Ray and EJ gone we'd really closed a gap. We started spending more nights together, our glances across the bullpen had grown longer, and our overall concern for the other had definitely escalated.

So I was actually happy that she didn't recognize the movie line and did not point out the title because for once it wasn't about the movie at all. This was about us.

**Yay! They will most likely all be this size and several will have major Tiva tendencies.**

**MOMO**


	2. Recovery

Hey! So this will be the closest that two will ever be posted since I missed the first week… For those who asked, the movie line is from one of the James Bond movies…

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope…**

**This week's is not a specific scene or quote but an aspect, the team's tribal names. Gothic Wildflower, Spirited Warrior, Pensive Academic, and Brilliant Chatterbox.**

It's funny how even though the doctor didn't spend that much time with the team she seemed to encompass their essence so perfectly. Two words each described them all.

Abby the Gothic Wildflower, who despite her black clothes and skulls, shines the brightest of them all. Always able to find a smile; she blooms in an unexpected beauty.

Spirited Warrior was obviously Ziva. After everything in her life seemed to go wrong she always came back fighting. Even if she required a little help from her family (adopted family) to get the kick going sometimes.

Pensive Academic, or McGee. He was a thinker. While some made fun of him for it (Tony), it worked for him. After hours sitting, typing, and not speaking a word, a genius idea would come to him.

Then finally our beloved Brilliant Chatterbox. Tony was the opposite of Tim. He would pace across the floor talking of random movie quotes and corny jokes until he hit a breakthrough. He was the "class clown" that kept everyone's spirits high when the cases got rough, even if it ended with a gibbs slap to the head.

**Those were my thoughts on all of the names! I just loved them:)**

**MOMO**


	3. Phoenix

**I thought this episode was strange but cute3**

**Disclaimer: What would I do to own NCIS? I'm afraid myself.**

"**Sounds exciting…"**

"**I know!"**

Jimmy Palmer did not hear any sarcasm in Ducky's statement. Sure autopsy wasn't anything like being in an interrogation room, but this was home to Jimmy. And home hadn't been complete since Ducky's heart attack left him unable to work.

When he got to work in the morning he still half expected to see a hat and coat laying across the back of his chair. And going to the crime scenes without getting "lost", was simply boring. It was also hard. Hard to juggle everything that came with the job, besides the physical aspects, alone.

Jimmy had been forced to realize that he was not ready for the role of head medical examiner just yet, but this didn't sadden him. All this meant was that he got to spend more days listening to old stories and learning the art of autopsy from the master.

So when Ducky said, "sounds exciting", Jimmy couldn't agree more.

**That was really short… Sorry!**


	4. Lost At Sea Part 1

I know I'm late. And I could give you a hundred great excuses but I know you don't really care… So I will just try and make up for it by announcing that this episode was so great that it will receive two shots!

**Disclaimer: No of course I do not own these characters or quotes…**

**First one goes out to McGee and his cringe worthy attempt of asking Borin out!**

I can't believe how badly that went. If boss hadn't stepped in I would of gone on like that for days! How is it that I can have something perfectly planned out in my mind but the words just sound so wrong once said? My perfectly calculated mind just does not spread down to my mouth.

Come on. I asked how OLD she was. That's like one of the cardinal rules of dates… I am so bad at this. It wouldn't of been so bad if it hadn't of been Borin, but of course Ziva knows that. She's a sneaky one, that ex mossad spy. Tony and I were doomed from the very beginning. Well at least I can keep the tickets. Cause they are good tickets, 4th row on the floor. Yeah but who do I take with me. Oh no, I'm going to have to do that again, aren't I?

**Haha that and the Ziva-isms made me laugh so hard! Well one down! Tomorrow will bring the next one.**

**MOMO**


	5. Lost At SeaPart 2

Wow. I suck. I said I'd have this up yesterday… Well you see, my computer died:/ But I have it now?

_**Disclaimer: I have no rights to these characters.**_

**This one goes out t the final quotes, "The better question is, how are you going to fix it?"-Gibbs!**

That was the question, wasn't it? As Tony and McGee jetted off to catch the elevator Tony's mind was spinning. Obviously the first step was to go out with the fierce ladies but he had to have his own personal way to make it up to his partner. Once at the bar the quartet had a great time laughing and drinking, the case not even mentioned, but Tony still couldn't let go of the fact he didn't figure it out. The more he thought about it the more he wondered, why did she even care that much? It was just a couple of guys sitting around playing video games! But what if it was the idea of them picking up girls in a bar? No way. Ziva would never be jealous of one of Tony's girls. Then again… She did choose to sit on his side of the booth.

It wasn't like he never thought about it. Damn, it was just about all he though about! Right now with her laugh ringing in the small space and her hair tickling his arm… It was all Tony could do to stay in the conversation and not just stare at the Israeli beauty. The one thing that had always kept him back was that he was sure Ziva would never return his feelings. Sure she flirted but it was friendly banter. Now that he thought about, it seems like this wasn't the first time Ziva had gotten jealous!

When McGee and Borin ducked out separately later one the pair was left sitting side by side in the small bar booth.

"We should probably leave too." Ziva sighs looking at her phone for the time.

"Yes we should but you shouldn't drive," Tony nods.

She hadn't drunk that much but her driving was spectacular when she was totally sober. Ziva pouts a little but since Tony was in her way eventually gives in and allows him to walk her out. Tony, always the gentleman, opens her door and ducks around to his side. The car ride is very quiet but it was the good quiet, the kind that he had only experienced with a few people. This included Zi. She was leaning her elbow onto the console between them and without realizing Tony places his arm next to hers, so they just barely touched. It could have been awkward but Ziva didn't pull away and Tony decided it wasn't necessary either.

Once they arrive at Zi's place Tony gets out to walk her all the way in.

"Thank you, Tony," She turns away from the door to face him.

"Hey I'm just doing my job. Keeping you safe," He smiles in return.

"No I mean for tonight. You two choose to come out with us after all and I had a great time," she corrects him with one of her ghost smiles.

"We didn't mean to leave you out last week. I honestly didn't think you'd be interested… My mistake," Tony spills out the truth.

"It is okay. I understand that you wouldn't want some girl ruining your guy's night. And I'm sure McGee would make a much better wingman," she laughs.

"Well yeah. But that's probably just because all of the woman in the bars would be intimidated. Standing next to you how could they possibly stand a chance!" Tony looks down at her with a twinkle in his eye. Ziva chuckles at first before realizing what it was Tony meant by that. She was used to his jokes about her being a frightening agent but this was different. He meant that they wouldn't have a chance with him if she were around…

"Yes. I did mean that you are the most beautiful woman in the bars," Tony cracks one of his famous DiNozzo smiles as Ziva's eyebrows come together in confusion. Was Tony DiNozzo, her partner of 7 years, hitting on her? There was only one true way to find out.

"Thank you… again, I suppose. And you are right. I wouldn't make a good wingman but more because I would talk you down to every girl who came by," It was her turn to have a mischievous grin.

Now Tony's wheels really were spinning. If he was right, what he planned on doing next was definitely a good thing but if he misunderstood what she just said… It could be the end of the road. In one quick move he leans down, grabs for chin and pulls her in for a kiss. It was short, just to gauge the reaction but when he pulls back her eyes do not spell his doom but thirst. This time Ziva gets to push against him and this kiss was not just to check the temperature. When the two finally pull away for oxygen they press their foreheads together and Tony laughs.

The idea that this was actually happening was unreal. Ziva also smiles widely before turning to unlock her door. Just before she closes it behind her she peeks around to say,

"Goodnight Tony." It is simple but it also clarifies that she is not running away from him. Just going to bed for the night, she would see him tomorrow.

As Tony walks back to his car he chuckles again and wonders if that was enough to make up for his and McGee's mistake.

**This one is way longer! I never plan these things. I just write until I think it sounds complete. Remember one thing though. I do not write these in a continuous fashion. Chances are in the next fic t/z will not be a couple. Just a friendly warning.**

**MOMO**


	6. The Namesake

Next episode:) So obviously I didn't post yesterday cause it was HALLOWEEN! Hop everyone had a great night. I know I did!

_**Disclaimer: The rights to NCIS and the characters belong solely to CBS. **_

"**Fix this! I'm going to make dinner…"**

They started this stupid feud and they're going to end. I might have helped them to get it going but there is nothing I can truly do now that will work. Those two just got to put it all aside and realize that there was no reason for this argument anyway. I loved my mom. She was a good woman and I trust her choices. I know that they both loved her too, so they might as well make up. For her.

Is it so wrong that I want the two most important men of my youth to make up? Nah. I'm right.

**Back to the shorties! Honestly the longest ones will usually be T/Z. They are my couple and main muse. Long wait now what with presidential elections.**

**MOMO**


	7. Shell Shock Part 1

Oh. My. Gosh. That was the best episode… AHHHHH. I just watched it and I'm still on a high right now. If you haven't seen it then go online to and watch! Watch like your lives DEPEND on it. Although there were many good quotes, my official ship is Tiva. So this one goes out to them:)

_**Disclaimer. You've been disclaimed.**_

**Tony- "Can I show you something?"**

**Ziva- "Yes."**

It was truly an honor. Tony doesn't just share these things with anyone. And I meant what I said about his mom being beautiful. It is easy to see where Tony got his good looks, and his love of movies. I went through all the pictures with him and I don't know if we've ever been so… connected. My time at NCIS has never been so content or happy as the last few months and I'm sure he has something to do with it. The bombing seems to have shaken us all into a realization. We are dangerous people who need to live our lives now.

The entire time we looked at them I would go to say something and his eyes were only on me. I could feel him watching my reaction like he was waiting for my approval. Shouldn't he know by now that he does not have to wait? I have accepted him for who he is. All the good, bad, and tragic…

* * *

I wasn't planning on showing any of them the pictures. I even asked Abby to not look when she developed them. She understood, seeing that I really needed to see them first. Even once I saw them I was hesitant. But when she walked past I knew. I had to share this with someone. I've gone too long holding it in. But there's only one person who I feel comfortable doing this with. Luckily she seems more than wiling…

Since I've already seen all the pictures by now, I really just wanted to watch her. I'm not sure why but I feel like I've watched her more closely lately. And every time she catches me it isn't awkward. She simply smiles then goes back to her business. It truly surprised me to hear her quoting a movie. Till I found out it was a book. If Ziva is anything she's a bookworm. Oh well and a firecracker. But that wasn't the side I saw today. No, that wasn't it at all…

**Yay for the season of Tiva! Obviously the first couple paragraphs are Ziva's view and the second two are Tony's. Thanks for sticking with me and please please review! (and maybe tell your friends to tune in?)**

**MOMO**


	8. Shell Shock II

**I couldn't even write this last night. I was too overrun by all the Tiva feels. It would have sounded something like this,**

"**I love you Tony," "I love you too, Ziva. Let's get married and make everyone super happy ok? " "Yes!" The End.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Though I might pretend I do sometimes.**_

"**Maybe if you closed your eyes it would be like you were at the opera… and maybe Tali was there with you,"**

He is the sweetest man I have ever met. I do not believe that anyone has ever done something as kind, loving and understanding as he did tonight. I sat in my desk chair for almost an hour with my eyes closed listening to the memories of my sister. When I was finally time to go I first walked to the office restroom to wipe my eyes because I knew I had been crying.

In the car ride over I thought of how I was ever supposed to thank Tony for that gesture. I thought of earlier in the car when he was explaining his curiosity. I thought that maybe he as right. We are telling each other things about things, things that do matter. At least they matter to me, and I now believe to him also.

So here I am standing in front of Gibbs door about to walk in and Tony swings it open, his green eyes glittering from the streetlight and all I can manage to say is, "Thank you," but it seems that this might be enough because he smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me into the warm house.

"Never a problem," he smiles and puts his hand near the small of my back steering me into the kitchen where my family are all gathered laughing, smiling and giving thanks in the way they all know how. By simply being together, and savoring every minute of it.

**I will never forget this episode. It is quite frankly my new favorite episode. I just about died. I did cry. No shame. Oh goodness… Tony is the perfect man and Ziva is just s incredibly lovely. Together. Ah. I can't contain this.**

**Oh hey and just so you know they've been nominated for a peoples choice award! Everyone go vote for them as our favorite crime drama! Cause after last night, we know they deserve that.**

**MOMO**

P.S would anyone mind if I extended this one? Maybe a two-parter? Thoughts on this would be excellent.


	9. Gone I

Oh my gosh. My feels! I feel really bad because I've been posting so many Tiva things but it's just been one episode of perfection after another! I will do two this time. The first goes out to the amazing Ziva and Abby bonding.

**You don't get over it, you get through it. -Ziva**

**How? -Lydia**

**By leaning on others. -Ziva**

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.**_

When Abby walked over to the staff room she had no idea that she would be listening to Ziva spill her heart to Lydia. It was simply the sweetest thing she had heard all year. It hit her right then how wrong she was all those years ago when she called Ziva an emotionless robot. Ziva was just as human as the rest of us only stronger. She felt honored when she heard her talk of leaning on others and though she knew that this was probably aimed primarily at Tony, she hoped that she was one of those others.

It was obvious that one day Ziva would make a wonderful mother who could comfort her child, then kick the ass of whoever made it so they needed to be comforted. Abby thought to herself that whoever ended up as Ziva's child should count itself lucky.

* * *

When Lydia jumped up and hugged Abby, Ziva had to smile. In the past day the pair had bonded quite well. It always amazed her how Abby could relate to everyone and make everyone love her. But it wasn't anything Abby did on purpose rather her personality. Ziva knew that Abby was one of those others who could help someone get through things. In fact she figured that Abby had helped her.

Abby knew how to make anyone cheer up, and yet it was something different for everyone. That's when Ziva realized something about Abby. She got people. She could see right into them and she loved them for whom they were underneath. This is why everyone loved Abby. Because Abby loved everyone. (That obviously excludes all the bad guys) Someday Abby would love her child and she would get them and she would always be their comforting shoulder to cry on.

MOMO


	10. Gone II

This took awhile but I did it! This is from Tony's view.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just like to play.**_

Shmeill. Schmiel? Schmeil? Scmiell?

What type of name was that? That's all I could think about as I rode in the helicopter away from our bad guy's secret Atlantic hideout.

And earlier when I asked her about it and she blew me off! I explained that in this new us, we tell each other things.

I just had to get back there before she left. Even if I can just see the guy for a second maybe I could… could what?

What is it DiNozzo? Tell him that I was working on something here, and if he could just respect that she's mine?

That did not sound right. Besides Ziva would never let me talk to him alone.

When I walked into the elevator I had a plan. If she was still there, with Schmiel, then I would politely ask Ziva to meet her "friend". I would then ask him if he would like to walk with me to drop off my report. Once alone, I'd just say it, "Ziva and I are working on something here. I don't know where it's going but it's there and please. Leave her to me,"

Now imagine my surprise when he walked in. He was old. What?

He knows my father. What?

He can't pronounce my name. What?

And now we're at dinner together. What?

I'm not going to lie. I wasn't looking forward to this at first, but Schmiel has stories about a Ziva I didn't know, and she's sitting beside me laughing. Now I'm just happy that she brought me along. Even if she was trying to torture me… It was a sweet torture. If that exists then this is the perfect example. Honestly, that was us though.

A sweet torture.

End Scene. *Mwauh, mwauh*

**MOMO**


End file.
